


Him & I

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Developing Relationship, Fanvids, Fights, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Video, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: "In the end it's him and I" (c)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Him & I




End file.
